1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power consumption display unit for a machine tool.
2. Discussion of Background
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,360 describes detecting power consumption in each cycle of a repeated operation and then displaying the power consumption of a power-consuming element or a machine in each cycle.
Recently, there have been demands for reduction of wasteful power consumption in a machine tool. However, it is difficult to ascertain how much power is wastefully consumed and where in a machine tool power is wastefully consumed.